Elder Swords Online
by Xlight-yagamix
Summary: A normal antisocial college dropout sick of his life is trapped in the death game VRMMO ESO II. Will he survive and get his friends out or will he die like so many before him. OCxOC will be in later chapters
1. Prologue

This is a fanfiction that will be about OC's in the sword art online world but instead of getting trapped in Sword art online they got trapped in Elder Scrolls online II. I have some OC's of my own that I'll put in but if you guys want to submit any than I'll be more than happy to include them. I also don't own sword art online I'm just a huge fan of that and elder scrolls so I decided to combine my two favorite things.

**In you want your OC in the story please put this in your review.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Race: Ex (Nord, Breton, High elf, etc.)**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Inventory:**

**Class: (Mage, Paladin, Rogue, Assassin, etc.)**

**Guild: (They can be made up or in-game)**

**Favorite place: (Skyrim, Morrowind, High Rock, etc.)**

**Special skill:**

**Extra info: Ex (Insert name here has a terrible fear of mud crabs that make him/her drop there weapons whenever they see one.)**

So leave a review for your OC's to be in the story. Also if I have too many people applying for the same guild or too many people with the same type of weapon I may make some changes to the character nothing too big.

Author: "Okay random OC dude you ready to be thrown into a game of life and death where you most likely won't survive the first day!"

OC: "I'm pretty sure thats illegal."

Author: "Save the lawsuits for later you'll be able to sue me for a lot more money then!"

OC: "I get the feeling you've been to court before."

Author: "Oh plenty of times! I love going to see old judge pouty face."

OC: "Why were you in court before."

Author: "Vehicular manslaughter, kidnapping, first degree murder, hating on Miley Cyrus in public and much more!"

OC: "Woah dude you're scaring me hatin' on Miley and stuff."

Author: "That's the plan!" (Proceeds to laugh like an evil genius for the next two hours.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Authors note: Don't own sword art online or any elder scrolls owned stuff so yeah._

I am Rolf Perrin a college drop-out stuck in a dead end job living in a crummy apartment with annoying roommates who party and drink 24/7 but even so I was a huge gamer one of the top ranking MMO gamers in North America. So as you can imagine I had bought Sword Art Online and would've been trapped in the game with all those other players if my boss hadn't made me take the late night shift that day so I couldn't play. So I returned my copy of Sword Art Online and instead bought bethesda soft works new game Elder Scrolls Online II Nervegear edition. The open beta was beginning tomorrow but due to the negative attention toward VRMMO's recently barely anybody showed up those that did were only the hardcore Elder Scrolls fans like myself.

I quickly became the highest leveled player there the beta testers called me the black death because nobody who challenged me lived to tell about their fight. My superior speed and knowledge of all things Elder Scrolls let me gain levels and exploit glitches to get rare items early in the game. My main weapon was my legendary nightingale bow called death's hand. As the opening day approached all our items disappeared and our levels were set back to one. Once the servers reopened and anybody could join the number of people online grew from the 200 beta testers to over 5,000 players the server was nearly full and I barely joined before they filled up.

The character creation was the best I had ever seen with over 120 hair styles to choose from along with hundreds of other options luckily I had my character design from the beta saved he was a skinny nord with blond hair that was spiky in the back and had an emoish design in the front that covered the left half of his face. After that you chose your starting armor you could choose light, heavy or robes. I chose the light figuring it would be best to start with since I was planning on making my character an assassin again. After going through the tutorial in record time I came out of jail into Whiterun. Where I used the small amount of gold I got in the tutorial to buy a bow and some arrows. Afterwards I went to the forest nearby climbed up a tree and waited for prey to come just as I was about to doze off two girls walked into the forest there hands trembling at every sound they wore robes which provided no protection. I adjusted my aim to make up for the distance between us and let it fly it hit the girl right between her eyes and she collapsed on the floor before her body dissipated into pixels and flew up into the air.

The girl that looked like an exact replica of her raised her staff in a defensive position but collapsed on the ground once my arrow hit her in the knee one more shot and I yelled out FATALITY and laughed thinking of my old Mortal Kombat days. My character name turned red signifying I had killed a player. After another hour or two of waiting I got bored and started climbing down from the tree when I began to glow it was a forced teleport which probably meant some event is going on now. Everyone that had chosen Whiterun as their hometown were all there nervous chatter was coming out of people some comparing it to the SAO first day. Guards had the doors closed and you needed a key to open it. An oblivion gate appeared in the sky players drew there weapons getting ready for combat A giant daedric head came out and said "I am the creator of this game and colleague of Akihiko Kayaba and I'm sure you've all heard of the SAO incident as you may have noticed just like the SAO victims you are now trapped inside a VRMMO created by me if you die you no longer respawn at a temple you now die and the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain now try not to die and enjoy. With this the giant head floated back up into the oblivion gate from whence it came.

It then dawned on me the two girls I had killed earlier were dead thanks to me. Everyone was panicking running around waiting for the guards to unlock the doors so they could leave I just used my map to teleport out. A message from the GM appeared in my message box saying that the only way to escape the game was for someone to complete everything that ESO II offered. Over the next few days the death toll rose from under 10 to 327.

Author: "So Black Death you still gonna kill people now that they really die?"

Black Death: "I dunno maybe not I mean I could get in big legal trouble for it later on."

Author: "Pssshhh legal trouble."

Black Death: "Anyway you're the one writing this so technically you killed them."

Author: "I'M INNOCENT!" (Steals Black Death's wallet and runs off.)

Black Death: "Some people."

_Authors Note: Not much to say other than keep giving me OC's and stuff so yeah._


End file.
